It is known in the vehicle suspension arts to provide an independent wheel suspension for the front wheels of the vehicle which incorporates a pair of trailing arms mounted to a portion of the chassis of the vehicle. Exemplary of such independent wheel suspension systems is that disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,787 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Such systems provide the advantageous vehicle design capability of providing for anti-brake dive force and attitude control of the vehicle during braking. Such systems do, however, define a low roll center for the vehicle about its longitudinal vertical plane of symmetry. This has necessitated the provision of transversely extending roll bars which detract from the true independent nature of the vehicle wheel suspension system and add to vehicle weight and cost or relatively high rate suspension springs which detract from the riding comfort of the vehicle.
It is also known in the prior art to provide spring biasing or resilient members which effect resistance to wheel recession or which control wheel recession, that is, generally rearward wheel movement in response to the imposition of a frontal impact. Exemplary of systems which employ such devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,032 to Cuskie; U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,877 to Bajer; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,878 to Rosky et al. The deficiency in attempting to apply such technology to a trailing arm suspension of the type of interest here is that the wheel motion occuring during recession with such cushioning structures tends to produce toe out between the front wheels of the vehicle wheel which is disadvantageous in terms of vehicle steering capability and which increases tire wear.